I Hope We're Talking About the Same Thing
by whistlewhileyouwrite
Summary: The constant teasing would often bring about uncomfortable situations. But they managed to escape them, most of the time. A series of one-shots.
1. Scrabble

**So what started as a random conversation with friends somehow morphed into this lovely little collection of one-shots. Every fic in this is essentially just pure smut with some fluff, sass and angst thrown in along the way. Some will have a connection to an episode or story line, but most of them are just very random and fairly steamy, if I do say so myself.**

 **That being said, feel free to share ideas or give requests for this once you figure out the whole idea behind this!**

 **ALSO, highly recommend you avoid reading this in public! *hint hint, wink wink***

* * *

"Ugh finally," Ruzek mumbled, shutting the file cabinet drawer. "We are free!"

Everyone laughed at the younger detective's antics, even Al. He was like the little brother you didn't want but your parents brought home anyways. But he was always there to bring some laughter during hard cases, and he was one of the first people to ask if you were okay and if he there was anything he could do

"I am ready for a night at Molly's, who's in? Otis said they've been having a week of bachelorette parties stopping by."

And he was back to being the annoying little brother.

"Kev? You're my man," he said, as Kevin agreed. Antonio did too, but Al declined, saying he and Lexi were having a Harry Potter marathon. He had been asking them all week what the hell a Hufflepuff was and what was so special about a sorting hat. They helped as best they could in explaining it to him, Erin surprising everyone with her knowledge, but they knew he enjoyed every second he got to spend with his daughter.

"Jay, what about you?"

Erin pretended not to notice the little side eye Jay gave her. She had been back from the task force for about a month and they were still sneaking around with no intent to tell anyone about their relationship status any time soon.

They had discussed earlier what their after-work plans were, take out, maybe catch the end of the Blackhawks game and just have a relaxing evening. They both even had cover stories for if the unit asked them to go to Molly's.

"Sorry guys, I can't. Will and I are having guy's night."

Jay knew this wouldn't come back to bite him in the butt. Will was working the night shift at Med and there was no reason for him to be at Molly's.

"Normally, I would say you're lame, but Will is cool," Ruzek replied as Jay just rolled his eyes.

"So what are you guys doing?" he asked as they stood around the bullpen, cleaning desks and putting away files before the weekend.

"Oh, our usual. Order pizza, turn on the game. Play some games, poker maybe."

"Games, as in board games?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, it was something we always did as kids. Every Friday night was game night with my mom and Will. We started the tradition again when he moved back."

That part was absolutely true. His mom always did so much to take their minds off the fact his dad wasn't around and they were growing up in a working, middle-class neighborhood. She always told him when he was older that she wanted more for her children growing up, and always wanted that before she married his dad and he and Will were born. Will getting a job back in Chicago seemed like a start to them becoming the brothers they were before, and having game nights on nights they were both off seemed like the best idea.

"Oh man, that's nice," Atwater chimed in, a smile on his face because he understood the importance of family.

"What are you gonna play?" Ruzek asked.

This question was one he hadn't thought through but he was pretty sure he could make up anything and they guys would believe it. But he was getting anxious because he wanted to get out of here He could feel Erin eyeing him and he knew she wanted to get out of here just as much as he did.

"Oh, the usual, poker, maybe blackjack. Scrabble."

His sentence was interrupted by the sound of a coffee mug hitting the ground. Everyone turned to Erin and the shattered coffee mug by her feet.

"Sorry guys," she said, bending down to pick up the pieces. Jay knew exactly what was going on and he didn't realize what happened.

Ever since the time he had a bounty on his head, they had begun using it to insinuate other things. When they got together, they applied "scrabble" to their own relationship, asking each other if they wanted to play when they really wanted to do other things.

But she was obviously flustered by it and seeing as how they were going back to her place, he could get her a little more riled up.

"Yeah, so poker, scrabble, that's our usual." His words were followed by Erin softly clearing her throat and glancing over at her, Jay could see she was blushing a little.

"Scrabble?" Ruzek asked.

"Oh yeah, it's challenging so it brings out our competitiveness. Always trying to one up the other, keep them on their toes."

Erin was still on the ground, picking up pieces of the now broken mug, but she was moving a lot for someone picking up broken ceramic. Jay could swear she was squirming.

"Sounds like a good game for the Halstead brothers."

"Oh, definitely. We're usually up all night playing."

At this point, Erin was moving towards the break room, rather quickly, keeping her head down to hide her flushed face.

"Well tell Will hey and that I hope he kicks your ass," Ruzek said as he, Antonio and Kevin gathered up their stuff and made their way to the stairs, oblivious to Erin's abrupt exit.

Jay watched their retreating forms head down the stairs and once he heard the clang of the gate shut, he moved towards the break room himself.

He quietly closed the door and shut the blinds, not necessarily needing too because everyone was gone, Voight included. It was late when they finished and Hank excused himself long ago.

Erin was leaning against the counter, back to him with her hands gripping the counter so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. Her breathing was heavy and he was pretty sure she had no idea he had entered the room.

Jay slowly made his way over to her, pressing his body against hers, a gasp slipping from her lips as she could feel him, _all of him_.

"So what are your plans tonight, Detective Lindsay?" Jay whispered into her ear, his hands going into her front pockets. He knew how much him using her professional title for rather _unprofessional_ things turned her on.

"Umm well," she began, rolling her hips slight to elicit a groan from her partner. "I was thinking about going home."

"Uh huh," he replied as she turned around. She was clearly getting her bearings together. Her arms slipped around his own waist and under his button down, her fingers sliding into his waistband.

"And I thought about maybe getting something to eat."

"Oh I could definitely eat right now," he shot back, that Halstead smile coming to his face as Erin felt herself get more turned on.

"And after that, I was thinking maybe I might want to play a game."

"You might, might you?" Jay's voice was becoming deeper, the way it got when Erin was pushing all his buttons. Her fingers were sliding around to his front, staying beneath the waistband of both his jeans and his boxers. His own hands were wandering as well, now finding Erin's back pockets.

Erin was slowly pushing him back towards the table and eventually, Jay felt his thighs hit the edge. He allowed himself to sink down on top as his legs spread to allow Erin to step between them. At this point, they were basically eye to eye, and he could see how much her own eyes were darkening, their usual hazel color becoming closer to brown. He suspected his own were getting darker as well but he was preoccupied by thoughts of this woman standing before him.

"And, you know, maybe you might wanna come over and," she paused, her lips inches from his own, "play scrabble."

All self-control left him as his lips captured hers, his hands using their place in her pockets to pull her closer to him, her hips meeting his own and he swallowed her moans when she felt the bulge in his pants. Their mouths stayed locked together, both fighting for dominance but Jay knew he would win. Even as he gave up all control in their work relationship, when it came to their private one, he was in full control.

Erin's hand moved up his chest, her palms briefly resting flat against his pecs before moving to undo some of the buttons. Jay left the first few undone, for "personal preference" but they both knew it was for her after she made a comment one night. His own hands moved around to the front of her jeans, his fingers swiftly undoing the button and pulling down her fly.

"Jay," she whispered, pulling back as his mouth moved to assault her neck. "Someone could walk…"

Her sentence was sharply cut off when she felt Jay's fingers dip way lower than was socially acceptable in public, especially in their work place and one of her hands moved to grasp his wrist.

"Fuck, Jay," she breathed out as his fingers circled her clit a few times before sliding along her slit and back up.

"Come on, babe."

Her breathing was becoming quicker as her release got closer. The thought that anyone could walk in both excited her and made her chase that release much faster. The hand wrapped around his wrist got tighter the closer she got and spurred him on the move faster.

"Come on."

"Jay," she groaned out again before he slipped his middle finger inside her, and that was her undoing.

His lips landed on hers to muffle her cries. He knew what words would come out of her mouth at that moment and he was better safe than sorry. Besides, it gave him the chance to kiss her again.

When she stopped seeing stars, she opened her eyes to find Jay looking at her, wiping his hand on his jeans with that smirk on his face. Erin wanted to slap him but she was too caught up in the aftermath of the pleasure he just gave her that she would let this slide for now.

Erin took her time coming down from her high as Jay fixed their clothes, her body involuntarily squirming when he moved to button her jeans as his knuckles brushed over her.

"Are you crazy?" she asked when she found her voice again.

"What?" he asked, that smirk still there. "No 'thank you' for yours truly?

"Anyone could have walked in, Halstead! Anyone on the team, or Platt, or even Hank!"

Jay couldn't help but laugh at her worry, as it was cute on her, especially when her face and chest were flushed as evidence of what just transpired.

"But no one did."

"That is so not the point, Jay!"

"Erin," he said calmly, slowly walking over to where she was leaning against the counter again, this time facing him as she placed a wet paper towel against her forehead to cool her down.

"No one walked in. It's fine, and you can't lie to me and say you didn't enjoy it. Now pull yourself together and get to your place. I'll leave here in a few and pick up dinner."

Erin looked down at Jay, noticing that he had a very noticeable issue to take care of first.

"Hmm, well you better hurry home," she said, walking around him to the door, her anger dissipating when she realized maybe Jay's plan of a break room quickie backfired.

"Wouldn't want to start playing scrabble without you," she said, throwing him a wink before opening the door and closing it once she walked out, the sound of Jay groaning in protest getting drowned out.


	2. Interrogating the Prisoner

**I am actively taking ideas and requests for this series, so please don't hesitate! I am completely open to new ideas!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Chicago PD!" Jay yelled before bringing his foot up to kick in the door. The team rushed in and he filed in, Erin right behind him.

The suspect they were after was wanted in the recent murders of three local college kids. Normally, that would be passed off the homicide, but they were all students at Northwestern and one of the boy's fathers made a call to the superintendent. It wasn't long after they barged into the house that they spotted a man running out the back door.

"I've got him!" Erin said before running to follow him. Jay didn't hesitate to follow his partner. Their foot chase didn't take long to catch up to him and Jay increased his stride in the last few yards so he was close enough to grab onto the guy's shoulders and slinging him to the ground.

"You're under arrest," he said as Erin passed him a pair of handcuffs.

"We've got him," she radioed to the rest of the team.

"I swear, I didn't do it!" their suspect breathed out.

"Oh yeah? You didn't do what, because we haven't said anything," Jay replied as he pulled him off the ground.

"So, you're not arresting me?"

"I just said you're under arrest, so what do you think?" he shot back before leading the guy back to where the Sierra was parked.

The rest of the team was there as well, surveying the scene and packing up to head back to the district. Erin opened the back of the truck to allow Jay to practically shove their suspect into the backseat.

"Alright, everyone head back. Halstead, Lindsay, get him in interrogation when you get back. Ruzek, you're with me," Voight said before turning to head back to his own car. Everyone nodded as their sergeant walked away and made their way back towards their respective vehicles.

Before Erin could turn to get into the driver's seat, Jay snatched the keys from her hand.

"My turn," he said, not bothering to look over his shoulder where he missed the middle finger his partner was giving him.

As they climbed in and shut the doors, the guy in the backseat stared rambling nonsense about how he was innocent and they had the wrong guy.

"Yeah and why do you think we arrested you?" Erin asked.

"I swear I didn't know anything about the drugs!"

"Oh," she said, turning to look at her partner. "We didn't arrest you about drugs, but feel free to share."

He started to defend himself again but was cut off by Jay.

"Hey, do you mind not running your mouth?"

That shut him up quicker than anything and Jay let out a deep sigh.

"What is it with these guys that think they can just talk all damn day?" he asked, the rhetorical question aimed at his partner, who just shrugged.

"I dunno," she replied.

"I had half a mind to throw him into the cage if he kept on talking."

"Nahh, besides I had half a mind on interrogating that other prisoner there later."

Jay slammed on the brakes, looking over at Erin to find her smirking while their suspect smacked his head on the back of Erin's seat.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Uhh no," Jay replied before driving again as his eyes kept darting over to Erin, who apparently wasn't done.

"You know? The one I caught last night. Thought we needed to have more of a talk."

Jay felt his jeans suddenly become too tight and avoided looking over at his girlfriend. He was hoping she wasn't talking about what he thought she was talking about.

For once in his career, Jay was glad their suspect kept talking as he apparently thought Jay's brake-slamming earlier gave him a free pass to talk. The remainder of their drive was filled with the sound of this guy's annoying voice while Erin took a call from Burgess.

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled into the roll up where Ruzek was waiting for them. They got out of the truck, Jay opening the back door to pull the guy out of the backseat.

"He's all yours," he told Ruzek, walking the guy over to him.

"We're going to have some fun," Ruzek told him before dragging the guy upstairs. Jay watched the door close shut before walking back over to the truck to move it back out to the parking lot. But he was stopped when he heard the bay door shut and watched his girlfriend walking over to him.

"So, Detective Halstead, you good?"

His mouth suddenly went dry but he sure as hell wasn't gonna let her get any satisfaction.

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

Erin didn't say anything, just looked over his shoulder before grabbing his belt and pulling him towards her.

"What are you doing?"

Again, she didn't say anything, just smiled and walked backwards into the cage.

"Erin," he began. There was no way…

Before he could finish that thought, she had him pushed up against the chain link fencing, her hand going to his holster and pulling it off, setting it on the bench beside them.

"Oh my god," he breathed as she cupped him through his jeans, the slight problem he had becoming an even bigger problem and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Well," she whispered, her lips dangerously close to that spot below his ear that made him lose control. "Voight and Ruzek are in interrogation, Al is still on leave and Burgess and Atwater are out. So, we have this entire place to ourselves."

At that moment, her lips latched onto his neck while her hands went to his belt, her fingers quickly undoing the buckle and the button on his jeans. Before his mind could process her words, one hand made its way into his boxers and the other pulled the zipper down.

"Erin," he struggled, all air leaving his lungs.

"Yeah?"

"Anyone could walk in here."

"I know," she said, her eyes locked on his as she sunk to her knees. "That's what makes this so much hotter."

Jay couldn't say anything else as her mouth enveloped him.

"Oh god, babe," came his strangled voice, one hand falling to her hair while the other gripped the fence behind him.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think this would happen, but here they were, in the cage, at their place of work while his partner and girlfriend was doing _this._

He wasn't sure what sounds were coming out of his mouth as Erin's lips were around his dick, her tongue doing the most satisfying things to him. She knew everything that got to him and right now she was pulling out all the stops.

"Come on, babe," she said, her hand continuing while she talked to him.

Jay could feel himself getting closer and closer, even as the simple thought that this was happening here enough to spur him on. Erin's mouth once again took him all the way to the hilt, something no other woman had ever been able to do to him before.

He didn't have much time to give her any warning before he exploded in her mouth after her free hand found its way to his balls. He bit down on his lip to avoid anyone finding out what was going on.

"Fuck," he whispered, opening his eyes and looking down at his girlfriend, her cheeks flushed and hair messed up from his hand, but she was smiling up at him.

"The things you do to me, woman."

Smile still in place, she used one hand to wipe her mouth as she stood up, the other keeping a hand on his dick, her thumb swiping over the head.

"More like the things you do to me. It is hot as fuck to watch you when we're on a bust. That ass when you're kicking in a door? I will gladly chase suspects after because it cools me down."

He laughed then, one arm wrapping around her waist to pull her closer.

"Besides, I told you I had to finish talking with that prisoner. He didn't exactly help me last night."

Jay laughed again, this time at her corniness, even as he felt his dick begin to get hard again. He remembered last night well. They were on the couch and getting carried away, Erin's hand already in his shorts when Voight called. There was nothing worse, he was sure of it, that deflated the mood so quickly. Even as Erin had tried to get things going again, there was no coming back from that.

He had to admit though, even if he wouldn't say it to her face right then, this was much appreciated.

Not even caring, he pulled her close, his lips finding hers. The kiss got hot fast and that may have something to do with the fact her hand was still wrapped around him. As much as he wanted to keep kissing her, he knew they didn't have much time. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

"You can certainly be persuasive, Miss Lindsay."

"What can I say? It helps that you can be easily persuaded."

"Touché."

Erin laughed as she watched him tuck himself back into his jeans. As he buckled his belt back, he watched her hand him his gun, grateful she at least had the mind to remove it before going down on him.

"You know, I'm glad you don't keep your holster inside your waistband anymore."

"Oh? I thought you liked it. Always caught you staring."

Erin scoffed, running a hand through her hair to make it somewhat presentable.

"Oh, I did, but I would hate for something to happen," she said, her hand cupping him again, giving him a light squeeze. "That would be tragic and then where would we get baby Halsteads?"

Jay's head snapped to hers, his task to re-holster his gun forgotten as he stared at his girlfriend.

"Umm, what?"

"Well not now, but maybe one day."

Now it was his turn to smile at her, his arm reaching out to pull her closer to him, his mouth inches from hers.

"Oh definitely," Jay replied before kissing her again.


	3. Stuff My Stocking

**This was one of two Christmas fics I wrote this year, and I will upload the other for anyone who wants to read! It is a part of my other series _Every Melody is a Memory_. **

**I also will be travelling and going back to school in the next few weeks, but I promise to write so I can upload when I am back!**

 **I will add the NSFW warning on this, so this is NSFW, but enjoy!**

* * *

"Erin!" Kim half-yelled, half-whined to he best friend.

"Yeah?" Erin called back from her place in the bathroom.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Kim, I've been ready, you've been the one taking so long."

There was a silence that fell in the apartment until Kim called back.

"Well I am ready now!"

Erin laughed as she turned off the curling wand she was using. She had been putting on the final touches of her hair and make-up while waiting on Kim with hopes to not make her friend feel bad. One last look in the mirror and she quite liked her outfit. She was skeptical at first, because Kim had all but forced her to wear it, but Erin had to admit she looked good. She had gone against the idea of wearing white to her own bachelorette party because when did she ever follow tradition? Plus, she was far from an innocent woman, especially when it came to her fiancé.

"Damn, I did good," Kim said as she popped her head into the bathroom.

"Yes, you did, I'll give you the win," Erin chuckled, taking one more look in the mirror.

"Come on, let's not keep the girls waiting."

Erin followed her friend out into the living room, grabbing her bag and her shoes before slipping them on. The black heels were very nice, with straps all over and buckling along her foot.

"Here, I'll give you a break," Kim said, tossing Erin a jacket. The black leather felt cool in her hands, and Erin had to admit she loved it even more. At first, she was unsure how this would turn out, giving Kim free reign as her maid of honor with planning her bachelorette, but the evening was already looking good.

"Where are we starting?" Erin asked, slipping the leather jacket on.

"Molly's, of course," Kim replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Gabby got Hermann and Otis to close it down for a while for some presents before heading out for a little extra fun. Everyone is meeting there."

"What kind of "extra fun"?" Erin asked.

"You'll see," Kim replied, throwing her friend a wink. "Let's go!"

They were met with the brisk December air as they stepped outside.

"Kim, how are you not cold?" Erin asked, pulling her jacket tighter as the walked towards the cab Kim had called.

"I'm used to it," she responded, opening the door. "Besides, we aren't going to go a lot of places tonight."

"Ugh okay," she replied, sliding into the cab as Kim gave the driver the address for Molly's.

"Trust me, it's gonna be a great night," Kim said.

* * *

"Surprise!"

Erin nearly jumped as they walked into Molly's, but soon relaxed when she saw several familiar faces looking back at her. The laugh that left her was full and happy, which is exactly what she felt when looking around at the women in the bar.

"The lady of the hour!" Natalie said as she came forward to give her future sister-in-law a hug. The hug was a little difficult with Nat's tiny baby bump, but Erin accepted it either way. She laughed at her before pulling away, only to be pulled into another hug.

Gabby was behind the bar, grabbing something, before returning to the high-top tables rearranged in the middle of the bar.

"Champagne for all, except the preggo lady!" Gabby said, laughing as Natalie gave her a look, before laughing as well.

"Someone has to keep you all in line," Natalie joked.

"This is true," Sylvie said, and they all laughed again. It didn't take long before Kim took control of the whole evening and presents were being passed to Erin.

Bag after bag and box after box was unwrapped and the flush on Erin's cheeks got deeper and deeper as somehow, each present she got was lingerie. It wasn't the gifts she received that was making her blush, but the reaction she was imagining she got from Jay at seeing her in all of it. She had never been a lingerie girl until she met Jay and the thoughts of what he would do had her crossing her legs to subdue the ache that was becoming more persistent.

"Seriously guys, this is all too much," Erin said after unwrapping the last present.

"But the night is just beginning," Hailey said, giving Kim a look that had Erin confused.

"It is?" Erin asked, and Kim nodded furiously.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kim said, jumping down from her chair and somehow landing solidly on her feet, despite her heels and the amount of alcohol that had been consumed. She reached Erin's chair, pulling her off and throwing Erin her jacket. Everyone else seemed to get the hint, which only made Erin more suspicious.

"Come on, the show awaits us," Kim said, grabbing Erin's hand and dragging her towards the door.

* * *

"Okay Kim, seriously, what are we doing here?" Erin asked as they stepped inside the club. She felt like she was shouting over the music, but her confusion was growing as they were the only ones in the club.

"Just you wait and see," Kim said, her voice becoming higher as they made their way to the small stage at the far end of the club.

"Kim, I swear if you hired a stripper," Erin began before getting cut off.

"She didn't," Natalie piped up, looping her arm through Erin's as they headed towards the leather couch in front of the stage.

"Okay, seriously, what is going on?"

No one answered Erin as they sat down. Jackets were removed and the one lone waiter they saw brought them more drinks. They all settled into idle chit chat, but Erin remained on edge. She hated not knowing what was going on and what to expect and here she was, not knowing what was coming next.

As if someone was listening to her thoughts, the lights started flickering and the music changed into a very upbeat, yet strange rendition of some Christmas song but Erin couldn't figure out what. Looking around, she saw her friends all perk up, clearly knowing what was about to happen. Figures began appearing on the stage and the lights steadied, creating a clear spotlight on the people on stage.

"Oh my god," Erin said, laughing slightly at the sight.

Standing on the stage in red hoodies, jeans and Santa hats were her fiancé and some of their friends.

Erin's attention was fully on the guys on stage, dancing somewhat clumsily but it was quite a show. They genuinely looked like they were having fun, but one look at Ruzek showed they were more than likely drunk. The music picked up and the girls squeals got louder as hoodies came off and they were met with the toned and bare torsos of their significant others.

The show was over a few minutes later, but Erin was positive she loved it. Even with the fair amount of alcohol in her system, it didn't nothing to diminish the fact that her heart was racing and her need for her fiancé was becoming more apparent.

"Well, that was quite a show," Erin said, involuntarily licking her lips as Jay sauntered over to her.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it," he replied, bracing his hands on the back of the couch. His lips found hers, kissing her with a passion that made the thin scrap of fabric she called panties dampen even more.

Neither of them seem particularly bothered by the show they were undoubtedly giving, but Jay soon pulled back, his lips still grazing hers.

"You look fucking sexy," he whispered, bring a giggle out of Erin.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she replied, kissing him once more.

"I thought we did amazing," Ruzek said, plopping down on his girlfriend's lap.

"You stole the show babe," Kim replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"What about me?" asked Will, who might be the drunkest of them all.

"You all did good," said Natalie, kissing her husband.

"Well the night is still young," Ruzek said. "So, what do we say we take this show on the road?"

"I would prefer this show be more of a private one, but I wouldn't see why we can't have a little more fun," Erin said. "Is this how you've been spending your bachelor party, babe?"

Jay nodded, his hands still trapping Erin between him and the couch.

"Thought you might enjoy the show, but we didn't see why we couldn't spend the night with our ladies as well," he replied, kissing her again.

They all managed to get up and get their coats before half stumbling towards the door. Even as they met the December air once again, Erin didn't seem to mind as much as Jay's arm draped over her shoulders, pulling her snuggly into his side.

"That was quite a show, babe," she said, her hand slipping under his jacket before dipping further down.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked when he felt her hand slip into his back pocket.

"My hands are cold," she responded. "Do you really want me to have cold hands?"

Jay dared himself to look down at her and he groaned as he felt his dick tighten at the look she was giving him.

"Well, when you put it that way," he replied, leaning down to kiss that spot on her neck that got her every time.

"Mhmm," she moaned, looking back at him. "Will there be an encore?"

"That depends who is asking," he replied.

Erin didn't have much time to respond as they reached the next stop on the tour around the city. Neither of them thought much of it as they walked right in, as they were too caught up in each other. But as soon as the set foot inside, they were assaulted by the music and lights. But there was something about the atmosphere that seemed to make the tension between them much thicker, in a good way.

Kim and Adam led the group to the dance floor and soon their group had branched off. Everyone was left to do their own thing, a fact that wasn't lost on the bride- and groom-to-be.

They fell in sync with the music, their bodies close enough that nothing could fit between them. The connection between them seemed even closer and to them, there was no one else in the room or the world.

Eventually, Will and Kim pulled them away for more drinks, which only fueled the fire burning inside them. The settled into a secluded booth away from the dance floor, content with just being around each other. Jay was the type of drunk that got handsy around Erin, not that she complained. Since they sat down in the booth, he had been playing with the hem of her dress.

"Seriously, when did you get this?" he asked, his warm palm resting on the inside of her thigh.

"Kim picked it out, so I will pass along the compliment," she responded. Her own handed landed on his thigh, dangerously close to his dick. He knew she was teasing him, but he was doing the same and it was only a matter of time before it got the best of them and led to a night of zero sleep and non-stop sex.

"Looks like something you would only wear in the bedroom," Jay whispered, his mouth falling to her ear. "For my eyes only."

Erin looked up at him with that same look from before and his pants were getting tighter and tighter.

"Well, you should thank my friends, because they got me a few things for your eyes only."

Jay groaned as his lips fell to her neck, biting the flesh softly as he tried to suppress the growing arousal he felt. But Erin's previous statement had him wanting more right about now.

"Jay," Erin said, voice rather serious for the situation that was developing. But he ignored her as his hand seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Jay!" she said again, her voice higher as her head fell back against the leather of the booth. Her own hand gripped his thigh harder, but he was too focused to care right now.

"Fuck," she whispered, her head falling forward now as she felt her body losing control. His fingers almost lazily circled her clit, but she had already been aroused enough that the simple action felt ten times more powerful.

Jay knew she was close by the grip on his thigh, and seeing as how she had been teasing him in that dress all night, this was payback.

"What the fuck?" she loudly whispered, clearly annoyed when he suddenly pulled away. She shot daggers at him and got even more annoyed when she caught sight of the smirk he was wearing.

"I thought you wanted an encore, Miss Lindsay?" he asked.

"Not gonna be a Lindsay much longer," she replied rather snarkily.

"Sorry," Jay said, kissing her forcefully before pulling away. "I thought you wanted an encore, Mrs. Halstead?"

"That's more like it, Mr. Halstead," she replied. "Let's go then."

* * *

The door to their apartment slammed back against the wall as they stumbled into the hallway. Jackets were shed, and Erin's bag was thrown onto the floor as they moved towards the bedroom. Erin had attempted to strip Jay of his shirt, but he kept swatting her hands away.

"Seriously Jay, stop it," she finally said as they crossed the threshold of their bedroom.

"Well I thought I was giving you an encore," he said, gently pushing her back lightly so she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, you were serious?" she asked.

Jay didn't answer her, just began unbuttoning his shirt while his eyes stayed locked onto hers. It was off seconds after and his hands moved towards his belt, unbuckling it and unbuttoning his jeans without taking his eyes off her.

"You know I have to say, you made a very sexy Santa," she said. "But I much rather prefer my personal version of Santa."

"Oh yeah?" Jay asked, kneeling to unbuckle her heels. As each came off, he placed a light kiss on the inside of her ankles, knowing her skin was sensitive.

"Yeah," she replied, reaching under her dress to hook her fingers into the waistband of her panties before pulling them off, dropping them onto the floor with a flourish.

"So, have I been naughty or nice?" Erin asked as she moved further up the bed, leaving the flimsy excuse of a dress she had on. Propping herself on her elbows, she drew her legs together, moving her hips from side to side lightly, giving her fiancé a look that she knew would get to him.

"Oh, it's a little bit of both," Jay replied, bracing himself against the end of the mattress. "But right now, I would definitely say you're being very nice."

"So, why don't you come stuff my stocking?" she asked as seriously as possible while allowing her legs to fall open.

Jay just laughed but happily obliged with her wishes. Within seconds, his boxers were on the ground and he was pulling her dress off her. A deep groan escaped him when he found that she had gone out in public in the early December Chicago temps with no bra on.

"Just when I think you are too much," he began before trailing off, his lips finding hers immediately. It didn't take them before moans and groans filled the bedroom.

"Jay!" Erin yelled, throwing her head back as he drove into her almost recklessly. The events of their night were catching up to them as there was little to no finesse to their movements, but they didn't care. This is how it was on nights like this, or even days like this. It starts with one teasing the other and the nature of their relationship turns it into a nonstop push and pull that ends with clothes being torn off and round after round.

Jay felt himself getting close and reached down to apply pressure onto her clit, knowing that once she let go, he would too. And as always on nights like this, she fell apart not even ten seconds later, screaming his name. Her release brought own his own as his hands gripped her hips and he was sure there would be marks there tomorrow. His head fell to the crook of her neck as he tried to regain his breathing.

"Well that was something," Erin whispered, her hand going up to play with the hairs on the back of Jay's neck. She payed no mind to all his body weight on top of her or the fact he was still buried inside her.

"I think you should keep that dress," he said, earning a laugh from her.

"Oh yeah?" she asked as Jay lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"Yep, I think it would make a great stocking stuffer."

It was Erin's turn to laugh and she took advantage of the moment to flip them over and another groan left Jay as he filled her even more, his dick not leaving her, but the change of angle had her sinking down on top of him.

"Well, I might have to remember that," Erin said before her lips crashed onto his.


	4. Tunnel Patrol

**So, I'm going to preface this all with, do not read in public, for reasons to read about later.**

 **I've clearly been bit by the writing bug if I keep churning out fics, so I hope I'm not stopping anytime soon.**

 **Again, highly recommend not reading in public or around people that could question your facial expressions. Enjoy!**

* * *

She should be focusing on the case, but she couldn't. Not with him sitting on the edge of her desk.

It was a delicious angle. The way his arms crossed, causing every muscle to become more pronounced made her want to lick every curve. His ass looked great and she couldn't help but notice the way his legs spread more than a normal guy needed to. But his size was anything but normal.

Her obvious sexualization of her boyfriend was more for her benefit to cure her frustration that was growing for this case.

For the past two weeks, they were trying to take down a drug dealer with connections to some of Chicago's rich and powerful. The previous plan had backfired when a suspect gave them the wrong information and later got killed. They were now back to square one, trying to figure out what they should do next.

Sighing deeply and trying to concentrate on what Atwater was saying, she got a whiff of her boyfriend's cologne. There was also a hint of his body wash that had her mind going back to the events of this morning. The memory had her squeezing her legs together, hoping to stop thinking about him. It didn't work, so she changed tactics, crossing her legs and leaning back into her chair.

Erin really shouldn't have done that as her new angle gave her a better angle of Jay. But she was so frustrated that she was going to let herself have this. There were days, like today, that she couldn't believe her partner was human. She was convinced that he was made to be this perfect man, her perfect man.

Not that she was complaining though.

The weather was unusually warm today, causing Jay to pick a short sleeve shirt grey shirt and his standard blue jeans. Seemed simple enough to others, but it had her drooling. How could a guy make something so simple be the hottest thing he could ever wear? Besides the rhetorical question, why did everything he wear make her inside mush?

Her internal monologue and stripping of her boyfriend was broken when her ears perked up at Voight's rough voice.

"We're taking this undercover. Erin and Kim, you'll be inside. Halstead, go talk to Platt. You and Ruzek are on patrol for the event."

He didn't leave room for argument before walking back into his office. Erin stood, planning to head to Kim so they could go get ready. But she was quickly stopped by Jay's hand grasping her wrist. His lips hovered over her ear, causing the dampness between her legs to become more noticeable to her sense.

"Don't think I don't know what you were thinking," he growled, all while keeping his voice low. "You just have to go and think those thoughts in the middle of the bullpen."

Jay didn't wait for an answer, just let go and called out to Ruzek, motioning for him to join downstairs to talk to Platt.

Jay Halstead was going to be the death of her.

* * *

"This sucks," Ruzek mumbled again, clearly not being shy about voicing his disdain for the current situation.

"That's the fifth time you've said then since we've been here, chill out," Jay replied, rolling his eyes in exaggeration.

"Yeah, but how did we end up with this job?" he mumbled.

"Cause you're not pretty enough," Kim said through the ear piece in their ears. "The pretty people get the best jobs, right Erin?"

"Why of course," Erin replied, and Jay could picture the smirk playing on her lips.

"Just focus on the job," said Antonio. "We've only got one shot."

Jay didn't mind it as much as it had been years since he's been on patrol, but Ruzek's complaining was becoming annoying. But the real frustration of the evening was aimed his other partner.

Lindsay and Burgess were undercover as socialites and potential patrons, so they took the opportunity to pull all the stops and tease the guys along the way. The second he saw Erin step out of the car earlier, well, he hasn't been able to keep his mind off her, and seeing her and Kim stroll through the gallery wasn't helping.

The dress she wore didn't scream Erin Lindsay, but she was undercover, playing the role of a local socialite. The navy dress stood out against her slightly tanned skin that was the result from their Wisconsin trip not long ago to escape the June heat. It fit every single one of her curves nicely while leaving something to be desired with the off the shoulder sleeves and the slit going up mid-thigh. The heels she wore made her legs look miles long and Jay knew his self-control was being tested tonight.

"Halstead, Ruzek," Antonio said, breaking Jay from his thoughts. "Guy coming your way, grey suit, black shirt. I need an ID."

Both men turned towards the people entering the building and sure enough, it was their suspect.

"We've got a positive," Jay whispered while he watched them enter the gallery.

"Okay, ladies, you're up."

His job was technically over, they were just there to get an ID on the guy before he went inside. It was now up to Lindsay and Burgess to seal the deal.

"You know," Ruzek said. "Maybe some of these patrol gigs aren't bad."

"Well you haven't even seen the worst of them," Jay replied. He was trying to pass the time until they got an order to shut up when the girls made contact with their suspect. But he supposed he could indulge Ruzek for the time being.

"A guy I was in the academy with, he got stuck working on Michigan Avenue during the holiday season. He swears he has never seen so many people on one street before. But my old partner on patrol, he got worked overtime once at the pedway. Said it was horrible and there are some crazies that go through there. We called that detail tunnel patrol."

Jay's story was interrupted by the sound of strangled coughing coming through the earpieces.

"Erin are you okay?" he heard Kim ask.

"I'm fine," she answered in a strangled voice. "My drink just went down the wrong way."

Jay felt some relief knowing his girlfriend was okay before he was suddenly hit with the realization a few moments later. But before he could recall the _other_ story, he heard Antonio's voice over the comms.

"They've made contact."

He straightened up, adjusting his gun all while keeping an eye on the girls. Well, keeping an eye mostly on his girl.

"Easy there," Adam whispered, noticing the scowl on Jay's face while watching his girlfriend fawn over their suspect. Even while a part of him knew it was all fake, they were undercover, he couldn't help but feel jealous. And being able to hear every word of the conversation wasn't helping.

"Now what kind of men would send you ladies out all alone?" their suspect said. Jay felt his jealously rising.

"Only the ones that know we can handle it," Erin replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh sweetie, I think you can handle it. You both can."

The girls giggled, obviously not a normal thing for them. It's all a role, Jay had to remind himself.

Erin definitely wasn't helping at all. As their suspect turned to talk to Kim about a piece of art up for auction, Erin turned around, trying to be inconspicuous until her eyes landed on her boyfriend. She lingered on his face for a second before her eyes travelled south, stopping shortly before meeting his again. The wink she sent him had his blood rushing towards his dick.

He knew what was going on earlier at the district. She had been eyeing him all day and he knew how turned on she had been. Surprisingly, she had a good poker face, but he knew her, and he knew that she was trying to control her reactions.

But now he knew that this was payback. Erin Lindsay wasn't dumb, and she had a reason for everything. There was no way that she didn't strategically pick that dress he wanted to peel off her later or the heels he wanted to stay on or the choice to give him that _look_.

The other thing he knew was that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Well?" Adam asked as Antonio and Voight reentered the bullpen.

They had arrested their suspect after he tried to sell to Kim, which had been the goal all along. The guy had put up quite a fight, nothing they couldn't handle, before Jay had pinned him against a wall. It had been all on Jay to catch this guy after he got a lucky swing in at Ruzek and had him unconscious for a few minutes. But this was nothing compared to what got his heart pumping when he turned around.

He had cuffed the guy and turned him around rather quickly, only to find his girlfriend standing there, heels and all, with her own gun pointed towards their suspect. It had been a sight that turned him on like nothing else ever had.

Erin caught the look in his eye and the way she licked her lips when her eyes landed on his pants. He was hoping everything was still under control, but she did this to him.

There would be hell to pay later, he knew that.

They headed back to the district separately and Jay, for once, was okay with that. Cause he wasn't sure how he would act with her sitting so close to him. The girls had beaten him and Ruzek back and to Jay's delight, Erin hadn't changed out of her dress and heels yet.

If his luck kept up, there was a good chance he was getting lucky tonight.

"Guy lawyered up," Antonio said, eliciting a round of groans from everyone.

"But the lawyer won't be here until the morning, so he's spending the night in lock up. Everyone else, go home. Be back at 8," Voight said, heading into his office and closing the door.

That got a chorus of cheers and before she could scamper off, Jay grabbed Erin, pulling her close.

"Do not change. Meet me at the truck in ten."

"Well, in that case, I don't expect you to change either," she replied.

"Deal," he replied, before heading to the locker room to grab his bag.

* * *

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, officer," Erin said, leaning against the Sierra as she watched Jay walk out of the district.

Any other time, he would laugh at her for calling him "officer" but he was wound to tight right now.

"Actually, it's detective," he replied. "And I'm afraid we're going to need to have a little chat."

"What about?"

"About why you look so damn sexy."

Erin giggled, and despite her incessant giggling earlier, Jay loved the sound, because he knew he was the only one to bring it out of her.

"Well, I suppose we should take this somewhere more private."

She pushed off the driver's side door but before she could turn on her heel, Jay grabbed her arm again, pulling her back to kiss her, hard.

The hours of frustration were poured into that kiss and he heard Erin groan as his groin was pressed into her. His tongue slipped into her mouth when it opened, allowing him a taste of the wine she had earlier.

As he felt his pants become tighter, he knew he wasn't going to last long. Despite pulling away faster than his liking, and earning a groan from his girlfriend, it didn't matter. He needed this, now.

He threw their bags into the truck bed before opening the back door.

"Get in," he ordered, and Erin immediately complied.

Jay climbed in after her, and the door hadn't even closed before Erin was on him, pulling him closer and restarting their earlier kiss.

"You need to wear that uniform more often," she whispered into his mouth.

"Same could be said for that dress."

"I picked it just for you," she replied, sitting back to slip her heels off. "I felt you deserved something when you got stuck with Adam on patrol."

"Stop being a fucking tease," Jay said roughly, not being able to pull his eyes from the show she was putting on right in front of him. Somehow she managed to make taking heels off into the most provocative thing ever and he couldn't help the growl that escaped when she let her legs part.

"Like what you see?" she asked innocently, knowing she had his attention.

"Don't you dare tell me you went out with no underwear on."

"And if I did?" she shot back, a seductive smirk playing on her lips.

Jay didn't reply, just pulled her closer, his lips erasing the smirk on hers while his hand snaked up her dress to find her dripping wet. The gasp she let out told him she was just as would up as he was.

"Well, this will make things easier," he said, pulling back to readjust their positions. His dick was now straining against his pants and he needed relief only Erin could provide.

He shifted to the middle seat, trying to make do with the limited space in the backseat.

"Is this what you had in mind when we got the new truck?" she asked, straddling him while he fidgeted with the zipper.

"Can't lie, but yeah," he replied, reaching up to bring her face back down to his.

Before he could kiss her, his head fell back against the window, the feeling of her warm hands on his dick inching him closer to his breaking point.

"Erin," he said and before he could say anything else, she had lowered herself down on top of him.

Their simultaneous moans filled the cabin as they felt themselves become one. Jay's hands soon found her hips, his thumbs digging in as he urged her to move.

With her hands braced on either side of her boyfriend's head, Erin swiveled her hips, trying to tease him some more. His earlier comment and distracting looks all day had her needing to give payback. She had to admit that it gave her great pleasure in knowing she could get him so would up and have very little control, all while being the one thing to make him snap.

"Er, I swear to fucking god," he started, not loving the torture she was giving him.

"You'll what?"

Jay looked her square in the eye, finding nothing but lust in hers. The look in his own shot pleasure straight to her core, melting her and turning her on as she saw the hunger in his own.

"You don't even want to know," he replied before snapping his hips up.

"Fuck!" she yelled, the force both painful and pleasuring, something she had only come to experience with Jay.

He pounded into her with a pace that was brutal. His fingers dug into her hips and she was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow. She could also faintly hear fabric ripping but couldn't find it in her to care what it was.

Her own fingers dug into the leather of the seats and it wasn't before long that she fell onto her forearms. Her shoulders and thighs were burning but she was chasing that release, one that she could feel was coming soon.

"Jay," she cried, and it was seconds later she let go after feeling his fingers pinch her clit.

The scream that echoed through the Sierra was earth-shattering and only spurred Jay on. Erin was still riding her own high when Jay found his, his head falling forward and finding the soft skin of Erin's neck. He bit down, hard enough to leave a mark as her hot breath hit his ear.

She rolled off him, collapsing against the cool leather. It felt good on her skin and she watched her boyfriend try and catch his breath.

It was certainly a sight to see, seeing this strong and powerful man be exhausted and all thanks to her. Watching him catch his breath and not bothering to fix his appearance had her own hand creeping down towards her still sensitive center.

The soft moan that escaped her caused her eyes to flutter shut, but she could feel Jay's on her. Her fingers rubbed lazy circles around before dipping down and back up. The tension from before was back, just as strong and powerful and in a split-second decision, she opened her eyes.

Jay was transfixed on her, his own hand reaching to stroke his dick. His eyes soon met hers, and that hunger from earlier was replaced by lust, only spurring her on.

Just as they did in everything else, they fell into a rhythm and it wasn't long before they reached that high again.

They sat there a few more minutes, catching their breath again.

"Wow," Jay said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Erin replied, turning her head to look at him. "I'm guessing that's not what you expected to happen was it?"

Jay laughed before sitting up, trying to tuck himself back in. Erin shimmied her dress down before noticing where that rip came from earlier.

"Platt won't be happy with me," she said, looking down at where the slit in her dress was. There was still a slit, except now it reached up to her hip.

"Whoops," Jay said. "Guess this means we have to keep it."

"You can be the one to have to pay for a new dress."

"I can live with that," he said, learning over to kiss her. "I do have a question, though."

"Yeah?"

"Did you really go out with nothing on?"

The smirk on Erin's face told him what he didn't want to know, but her answer made him feel better.

"Of course, I didn't. But between you looking hot and your little story from earlier, I had to slip out of them. Figured it would speed things up at home."

Jay laughed at that, having completely forgotten his comments earlier.

"I never will tell Ruzek the actual meaning of that."

"Good, because that's our little secret. And besides, that story was all bullshit anyways. But I give you credit for being creative."

"He doesn't have to know that tunnel patrol means something completely different."

Erin laughed before moving towards the passenger seat. Her laughter was interrupted by the smack on her ass Jay had given her.

"Well, should we continue this at home? I don't think we want the district to get any more of a show."

"So that means you're down for round three?"

"I'm down," Erin replied, and Jay couldn't get to the driver's seat fast enough.


End file.
